Secret Melody
by Evekun
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah menyangka dia di besarkan dan di lindungi oleh orang yang mengakui kebencian yang teramat mendalam kepada dirinya. ChanHun / JungHun EXO TRAX Super Junior M Sehun Chanyeol Kai Baekhyun Jungmo Kibum Kris Wu Yifan Jay Zhoumi Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_Secret Melody_

 _Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jungmo, Zhou Mi, Kim Jong In, Kris, Jay Kim._

 _ **EXOTRAXSJM**_ _Fict_

 _Mature Content :_ _ **Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Homophobic.**_

 _Disclaimer: This fict are belong mine. Characters are belong_ _theirs mine_ _._

 _Notes : FF Ini mengandung unsur serta muatan konten-konten dewasa. Dimohon yang berada di bawah umur untuk tidak membaca- atau jika nekat membaca, maka gunakan kebijakan dalam membaca cerita yang saya tulis ini._

 _Bukan untuk di contoh / di praktek-kan di kehidupan nyata._

 _Evekun_407_

 _Proudly Present a Fanfiction Secret Melody_

Malam sunyi sepi dengan langit mendung tanpa cahaya bulan pecah oleh tangisan seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun dalam sebuah rumah besar yang terletak paling ujung komplek perumahan Apgeojung kawasan Gangnam Blok E.

Langkah kaki arogan dengan tangan membawa pistol jenis Walther P99 mendekati pintu bertuliskan nama seorang anak laki-laki yang ia yakini adalah keturunan dari pemilik rumah ini. Ia membuka pintu sambil mencondongkan pistol ke ambang pintu yang terbuka dihadiahi dengan listrik yang padam secara tiba-tiba. Ia memasuki kamar itu sambil tetap bersiaga, kosong tak ada penghuni kamar ini sebelum… suara terisak dari arah ranjang menyadarkannya bahwa kamar ini memang memiliki penghuni. Ia tak perlu membiasakan pandangan ketika gelap mengintainya. Karena ia memiliki mata setajam elang yang pernah melegenda itu.

Langkah kakinya mendekat, menyiapkan telunjuknya berada tepat didepan pelatuk Walther P99-nya, bersiap menekan telunjuknya untuk melepaskan amunisi dari selongsong laras pendeknya. Namun yang terjadi justru jauh diluar dugaannya, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari selimut sambil mengangkat kedua tangan yang dia letakkan masing-masing di samping telinga kanan kirinya. Dengan wajah sembab air mata, anak itu berusaha berdiri diatas ranjangnya. Menyerahkan diri siap untuk ditembak.

"Tembak aku, tuan." Anak itu berdiri pasrah, sinar rembulan perlahan nampak kembali eksis mengintip dari balik ventilasi udara. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu seolah ragu untuk menarik pelatuk Walther P99-nya, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi dia akan menyelesaikan misinya- namun yang terjadi justru kebimbangan menghantui dirinya. Memerangkap seperti angin menggerayangi tubuhnya yang berbalut jaket kulit KW yang dibelinya di pasar tradisional.

Ia menjatuhkan pistolnya, menatap sendu anak itu dibalik sinar rembulan yang berhasil lolos melalui lubang ventilasi. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang baru saja ia tembus kepalanya dengan amunisi yang ia muntahkan dari Walther P99 miliknya.

Sialan sekali. Pemuda delapan belas tahun mengalami guncangan perasaan yang berkabut menginvasi hatinya. Bertaruh antara menyelamatkan atau menamatkan riwayat anak itu detik ini juga.

Siang begitu terik menembus kaca jendela kelas 2 – E. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengipasi wajahnya dengan segan, meletakan kepalanya diatas meja membelakangi jendela.

"Sepertinya para iblis sedang liburan ke bumi, panas sekali. Atau jangan-jangan karena SNSD mau _comeback_ ya? makanya suasana jadi panas seperti ini, seperti ranking musik yang semakin panas setiap harinya memperebutkan posisi?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu berseru tapi diikuti gumaman tak jelas yang membuat pemuda pucat itu memicing jengkel, apa hubungannya coba? Tapi si tan ini sama menderitanya dengan si pucat. Salah juga sih dia memilih bangku paling dekat dengan jendela, niat hati ingin seperti dalam adegan-adegan anime yang ditonton, dan membayangkan ketika si tan itu menoleh ke kaca akan ada pemandangan menakjubkan seperti anak perempuan yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan yang memang letaknya strategis dengan posisi lapangan sekolah. Atau mendapati akses paling mudah melongok keluar jendela dan mengamati Soo Jung mantan kekasihnya berlenggang dengan indah untuk mengobati rasa rindunya, sayangnya si tan ini masih belum bisa move on dari Soo Jung si cantik primadona sekolah. Sialnya, kelas 2 – E berada pada lantai dua dimana ketika siang hari apalagi pada masa paceklik seperti ini, kelasnya berubah menjadi sauna tanpa kolam perendaman.

Sialnya lagi anak-anak dikelas ini terlampau malas untuk menyisihkan uang sekedar uang KAS untuk membeli keperluan kelas seperti gorden misalnya. Bahkan AC yang bertengger dengan indah pada dinding kelas hanya menjadi pajangan tak berguna, padahal anak-anak sering kali mengadu kepada dewan sekolah agar segera memperbaiki fasilitas sekolah. Tetapi sampai detik ini tak ada tanggapan berarti.

"Ya kalau liburan kesini jangan bikin manusia rugi dong! Dasar setan!" Si pucat membalas, kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang lebih manusiawi, dimana lagi kalau bukan lantai kelas? Toh guru yang seharusnya mengisi pelajaran Kimia mendadak mengabarkan bahwa hari ini kelas dikosongkan bahkan tidak ada tugas sebagai pengganti kelas. Entah rejeki atau apa, yang jelas satu hal yang membuat pusing di musim paceklik ini menghilang satu. Kimia adalah salah satu pelajaran yang tidak terlalu si pucat minati. Dia hampir bermasalah dengan pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan IPA. Entah itu Kimia, Fisika, Biologi atau apapun itu tentang Sains dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersahabat dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sementara di ambang pintu seorang pemuda jangkung dengan beberapa murid lainnya di belakang sedang memperhatikan dua adam yang dalam keadaan panas – ralat – maksudnya sedang kepanasan karena matahari begitu terik siang ini.

"Lihatlah pecundang-pecundang itu," dia membuka suara. Si pucat malas menimpali, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kelas sambil merentangkan tangan. Sensasi dingin seketika menusuk-nusuk tubuh bagian belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi dingin itu seraya mendesah lega, tak peduli si jangkung memicing tak suka padanya.

"Oh Sehun!" Si jangkung menghampirinya, menarik kasar kerah bajunya membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Sehun – si pucat itu membuka mata malas. Sialnya wajah mereka berjarak hanya beberapa senti ketika Sehun terpaksa menerima hembusan nafas dari pemuda jangkung yang berbau berry itu.

"Apa masalahmu idiot?" Sehun menepis tangan yang sedang mencengkram itu, membuat bokongnya membentur lantai, ia lupa dalam posisi apa sekarang.

"Menantang heh?" Si jangkung merundukan tubuhnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Detak jatuk yang tak beraturan itu, ia dapat merasakannya.

"Enyah kau." Satu pukulan mentah berhasil mendarat mulus pada pipi sebelah kiri si jangkung, tak sampai membuatnya terjungkal, namun efeknya membuat pipinya terasa berdenyut sekaligus nyeri yang membuat kepalanya agak berat dan pusing sekarang.

"WUHU! _Nice_ , Oh Sehun!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu berseru mengapresiasi tonjokan yang Sehun daratkan pada pipi pemuda jangkung itu dengan mulus. Yang di teriaki hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada sudut bibirnya. Sedikit bangga akan keberaniannya.

"Oh Sehun!" pemuda jangkung itu marah bukan main. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga membentur lantai membuat posisinya berada diatas tubuh Sehun, mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu dengan keras. Sehun berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun pemuda jangkung itu memiliki tenaga dan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"HEY!" Jongin – pemuda berkulit tan itu melompat dari kursinya berusaha melerai keadaan yang sedang darurat, namun Baekhyun menariknya menjauh dari tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol – si jangkung itu berkelahi. Walaupun kecil, tapi Baekhyun memiliki tenaga yang bisa dikatakan besar juga, ia memberikan gelengan kepada Jongin untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka.

"PARK CHANYEOL APA MAUMU?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, merendahkan tubuhnya agar semakin merapat dengan Sehun, hidung mereka hampir saling menyentuh sebelum akhirnya…

Tubuh janngkungnya terjungkal ke belakang menabrak meja serta kursi dibelakangnya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, mendudukan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol yang meringis memegangi kepalanya karena terbentur bangku cukup keras.

"Pergi atau ku tendang sampai rusukmu patah, Park!"

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya tajam. Ia tak bisa dikalahkan dengan cara hina seperti ini. Sekuat tenaga ia bangkit berdiri. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun, menatapnya mengintimidasi karena ia merasa menang atas Sehun yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"Oh Sehun, kau tau ini belum berakhir…" Sehun menantang, menatap Chanyeol tak kalah mengintimidasi. Netranya menyorot tajam tepat mengenai titik netra mereka bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Park! Sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengalahkanku, aku akan selalu keluar sebagai pemenang!" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mendengarkan peringatan Sehun. Seberapa hebat sih anak yang kalau jalan ini malah lebih mirip seperti anak ayam? Ia tak mau ambil pusing- sebenarnya, tetapi semakin Sehun menantang, maka Chanyeol akan selalu meladeninya.

"Well, Oh Sehun~ kita lihat saja." Chanyeol keluar di ikuti dengan beberapa orang temannya meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung disana. Angin berhembus kencang mewakili kepergian Chanyeol serta menyadarkannya dalam lamunan beberapa detiknya.

"Bajingan!" Sehun menendang kursi di depannya, mengambil tas kemudian melenggang keluar dari kelas, mengabaikan panggilan Zhou Mi – guru bahasa mandarinnya yang akan mengisi kelas terakhir meneriaki namanya. Ia tak ingin mengisi otaknya dengan pelajaran membolos di jam terakhir pelajaran dan mengabaikan panggilan _Laoshi_ -nya, itu akan menjadi urusan belakangan yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan nanti.

"Kau baru pulang?" Sehun tertegun mendapati suara berat itu menginterupsi langkahnya. Baru saja ia mengendap-endap memasuki ruang tamu, tetapi siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa kepulangannya di sambut dengan sapaan mengejutkan seperti itu? Pria berutubuh tinggi dengan kulit hampir sama seperti milik Jongin menghampirinya. Ia menghirup udara yang bercampur oleh parfume yang dipakai pria itu. Tapi disisi lain ia dapat menghirup aroma ganja menyeruak menginvasi indera penciumannya. Satu linting ganja yang biasa di sebut _joint_ terselip diantara celah jari pria itu.

Dari belakang ia dapat merasakan langkah itu semakin mendekat. Punggungnya memanas merespon ada aura lain yang lebih kuat seakan mengintimidasi tubuh ringkihnya. Pria itu menatap penuh selidik, menghisap sekali lagi _joint_ ditangannya seraya membuangnya diatas lantai, menginjaknya dengan vantoufel yang ia gunakan untuk menggilas sisa _joint_ itu seraya mengcengkram bahunya dari belakang.

" _H-hyung_?" Pria itu menatap Sehun dengan seksama. Memperhatikan pemuda di depannya tumbuh cukup pesat. Sehun tak berani menoleh, ia tidak yakin setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari wali kelasmu-"

Pria itu memutar tubuh Sehun berhadapan dengannya. Memaksa netra bertemu netra, mencari jawaban.

"Jelaskan padaku-" menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Aku hanya membolos sekali dalam minggu ini-"

"Oh, selain bertengkar, merusak _property_ sekolah, dan kau membolos di hari yang sama? Hebat sekali Oh Sehun _ku_ ini," pria itu menyungingkan senyum. Netra Monolidnya bergerak menilai pemuda di hadapannya.

Sehun menelan ludah gusar. Dia tau seberapa kuat pria di hadapannya. Dia tak bisa membantah, mutlak sudah… Sehun selalu kalah dari pria itu.

"Anak nakal harus di hukum," tangan pria itu merambat pada bahu Sehun, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, memutar paksa tubuh Sehun agar memunggunginya.

Pria itu melepas sabuk celananya, mengangkat tangannya setinggi kepalanya bersiap memecut punggung pemuda di depannya. Namun ketika hendak melepaskan satu pecutan, tangannya bergetar seolah menolak untuk melakukannya. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk pemuda ringkih itu. Sehun menunggu-nunggu momen mendebarkan itu, menunggu sabuk berbahan kulit itu menyabet punggungnya dan ia siap untuk tak menjerit untuk menunjukkan dia cukup tangguh serta menujukkan kepada pria itu bahwa dia cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengannya. Namun Sehun hanya bisa membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda kuat seperti yang selalu ingin ia tunjukkan. Satu menit... dua menit… lima menit… tak ada sabuk kulit yang mendarat menampar punggungnya. Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa dan ada apa?

Sialan, perasaan gelisah itu menghantu pria yang sekarang menjatuhkan sabuk itu seraya berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang membatu ditempatnya. Kenapa? Ada apa? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati tak berani menoleh… tetapi sedetik kemudian ia berubah fikiran…

"Jungmo _hyung_!" Pria itu berhenti, mengusap setitik mutiara bening yang berhasil mengintip dari sudut monolidnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu, tetapi ada apa denganmu?" Jungmo berbalik, menatap Sehun seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dirahasiakan di dunia ini, termasuk tentang diriku." Jungmo meraih benda di balik denim hitam yang dipakainya. Memantik _joint_ itu seraya menghembuskan asap melalui hidungnya. _Smoking weed_ sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku menahanmu disini?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Rasa benciku yang begitu mendalam kepadamu." Jungmo berbalik, meninggalkan Sehun yang bertanya-tanya dengan pandangan menerawang, kadang netranya fokus mengamati punggung pria itu yang semakin jauh setiap detiknya.

"Dia sangat membenciku?"

Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa, kepada dirinya atau kepada Tuhan.

Setitik bulir bening nyaris terjun bebas sebelum netra obsidian itu menghapus jejaknya dengan kasar. Ia merasakan seolah ribuan pedang menusuk-nusuk hatinya sampai tak berbentuk, membiarkan hatinya sedemikian rupa hancur berserakan nyaris tak bersisa. Habis sudah pertahanan Sehun, mutiara bening yang tadi mengintip malu-malu kini meluncur deras membanjiri pelupuk matanya, membuat kanal kecil membanjiri pipinya, dagunya diusap beberapa kali ketika mutiara bening itu melewatinya. Dadanya nyaris tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, ia terisak, memeganginya seraya menggertakkan giginya menahan perih di dadanya.

Pria itu menahannya karena membencinya?

Lagi sekelibatan ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, mencambuk-cambuk hatinya sedemikian jahat.

' _Jungmo hyung membenciku'_

 **TBC**

Hallo Saya kembali lagi setelah insiden menghapus 2 FF yang pernah saya publish karena ada satu dua hal yang mengharuskan saya melakukannya teheheh.

Sekarang saya membuat FF ini Fresh dan tiba-tiba pengen aja buat FF seperti ini, eheheh Untuk membawa angin segar/? Saya menyeret manusia-manusia tak berdosa untuk saya jadikan pendosa di FF ini *Ketawa Setan* *Digibas om Gitaris*

Sebenarnya sudah lama keinginan untuk melanjutkan nulis FF, mengingat saya sibuk kuliah dan Setelah meghabiskan 1 bulan liburan kuliah yang gak diisi kegiatan apa-apa selain les biola yang Cuma makan waktu 12 jam dalam sebulan yaaa difikir2 Liburan Cuma main game boring banget serta gak berfaedah banget ya? :v

Okeh ditunggu reviewnya deh. Kalau banyak yang minat sama FF ini akan saya lanjutkan. Dan Salam kenal dari Evekun. Sebelumnya Pen name sama Elkaifashira xD Ada yang inget? Gak ada? Oh ya udah, bagusss xD

Yaudahlah capek juga cuap2 gak jelas. See ya di next chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Profile Character (Secret Melody)

Sedikit Penjelasan sebelum memasuki Chapter ke dua xD

Mungkin dibutuhkan untuk gambaran keadaan Sekarang, dan mungkin Readers bisa melihat karakter berdasarkan Gambaran saat EXO Debut di MV MAMA / History. Kurang lebih Bentuk Fisik Member EXO yang digambarkan dalam FF Ini mengambil Refrensi dari Bentuk tubuh member EXO Selama Masa Debut Era Mama.

.

.

Profil Karakter

.

Nama : Sehun Oh

Tanggal Lahir : 12 April 2000

Golongan Darah : O

Usia : 17 (18 for Korean)

Tinggi Badan : 179 cm

Berat Badan : 60 kg

Sekolah : Seoul Center Senior High School

Kelas : 2 – E

.

.

Nama : Park Chanyeol

Tanggal Lahir : 23 Maret 1999

Golongan Darah : A

Usia : 18 (19 for Korean)

Tinggi Badan : 181 cm

Berat Badan : 70 kg

Sekolah : Seoul Center Senior High School

Kelas : 3 – D

.

.

Nama : Kim Jungmo

Tanggal Lahir : 26 Maret 1991

Golongan Darah : AB

Usia : 26 (27 for Korean)

Tinggi Badan : 185 cm

Berat Badan : 78 kg

Pekerjaan : *Dirahasiakan

.

.

Nama : Kim Jong In (Kai)

Tanggal Lahir : 27 Januari 2000

Golongan Darah : B

Usia : 17 (18 for Korean)

Tinggi Badan : 177 cm

Berat Badan : 64 kg

Sekolah : Seoul Center Senior High School

Kelas : 2 – E

.

.

Sekilas Profile dari Sekolah **_Seoul Center Senior High School_** Sekolah ini adalah salah satu SMA Unggulan di Seoul yang mana segala peraturan kesiswaan tidak begitu diatur secara tertulis oleh pihak Sekolah.

.

Sekolah ini membebaskan murid untuk mewarnai rambut, memakai anting (untuk laki-laki) serta membawa kendaraan pribadi.

Sekolah ini tersusun dari kelas yang memiliki Grade terendah dan tertinggi. Dimana berbeda dari Sekolah pada umumnya yang memilih kelas berdasarkan Grade tertinggi yang biasa di simbolkan dalam bentuk huruf A, Seoul Center Senior High School justru sebaliknya. Kelas unggulan, atau kelas yang di isi oleh murid-murid dengan kecerdasaan diatas rata-rata akan di tempatkan di kelas paling ujung atau kelas E. Setelahnya kelas akan di urut sesuai dengan grade atau peringkat yang di dapat selama persemester. Maka yang mendapatkan peringkat terbawah akan di masukkan kedalam kelas A. Kelas paling utama atau kelas yang berada pada satu wilayah dengan Kantor guru serta kantor kepala Sekolah. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mendisiplinkan murid-murid yang biasa berbuat ulah menjadi lebih tertib dan disiplin, meminimalisir adanya murid yang bolos di jam pelajaran dan tindakan-tindakan melanggar tata tertib sekolah lainnya. Harapannya agar setelah dimasukkan kedalam kelas A, kualitas Siswa/i akan semakin unggul dan berakarakter, sehingga siap bersaing dengan murid-murid yang berada pada kelas Unggulan yaitu grade E.

.

Profile yang ditampilkan hanyalah Profile dari para Main Character, sehingga hanya 4 Profile yang saya tampilkan. Mungkin yang lain hanya akan di jelaskan secara singkat menurut narasi.

.

.

Dan sampai bertemu di Chapter 2 ^^

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran untuk FF ini.

Jangan malu-malu, jangan sungkan… Aku tunggu **_Review_** -nya. Terimakasih banyak ^^


	3. Secret Melody Chapter 2 ( ChanHun )

_Secret Melody_

Chapter 2

 _Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jungmo, Zhou Mi, Kim Jong In, Kris, Jay Kim._

 _ **EXOTRAXSJM**_ _Fict_

 _Mature Content :_ _ **Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Homophobic.**_

 _Disclaimer: This fict are belong mine. Characters are belong_ _theirs mine_ _._

 _Notes : FF Ini mengandung unsur serta muatan konten-konten dewasa. Dimohon yang berada di bawah umur untuk tidak membaca- atau jika nekat membaca, maka gunakan kebijakan dalam membaca cerita yang saya tulis ini._

 _Bukan untuk di contoh / di praktek-kan di kehidupan nyata._

 **DON'T BE** _ **SILENT READER**_

.

.

 _Pria berbalut jas abu-abu melangkah tergesa dengan tangan menenteng tas kerja, sesekali melirik arloji yang bertengger pada pergelangan kirinya. Netra setajam mata pisau itu bergerak gelisah dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai timbul menginfasi leher serta kening yang beberapa kali berusaha ia seka dengan sapu tangan yang di genggamnya._

' _Wu Yifan, ini gawat!' seseorang menyembul dari jendela mobil yang beberapa detik lalu terparkir di depan pria bernama Wu Yifan itu._

' _Ada apa-'_

' _Nanti saja, yang penting naiklah dulu.'_

 _Pria belasteran Korea – Amerika itu memotong, bergeser mempersilahkan Yifan masuk seraya meletakkan tas kerjanya di tengah-tengah._

' _Song Qian dalam bahaya-'_

' _Seseorang juga tadi menelpon ku-'_

 _Yifan menyela, ia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan pria disampingnya pasti sama seperti dengan berita dari seseorang yang menelponnya beberapa menit lalu._

' _Jay hyung bisakah aku menitipkan Shixun padamu?' matanya mencari celah jawaban. Pria berdarah Amerika itu mengangguk._

' _Tentu, Shixun juga putraku-' Yifan mengambil tangan Jay seraya menyalaminya beberapa kali, kentara sekali ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Jay yang menanggapinya dengan sedikit canggung, karena Yifan yang di kenalnya adalah Yifan yang tegas, berkarisma serta memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tapi untuk kali ini, Yifan merendah, meminta bantuan kepada Jay rekan bisnisnya di Korea._

' _Xiexie ni, xiexie ni, Gege,' ujar Yifan berulang kali masih menyalami serta mengguncang-guncang tangan dalam genggamannya itu. Yang disalami hanya membalas dengan senyuman._

.

.

"Sehun-" Jungmo berhenti di depan pintu kamar pemuda delapan belas tahun itu, niat hati ingin mengetuk ia melah menyimpan tanganya di dalam saku denim hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang yang membenciku!" Jungmo menghela nafas. Sehun terlalu kekanakan, fikirnya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Menuruni tangga, merapikan makanan yang disusunnya di atas meja kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Hyung- Jungmo hyung?" Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati pintu seraya ber-sikap tiarap di depan pintu, melihat apakah Jungmo masih bertahan di depan pintu atau sudah meninggalkannya. Jawabannya, Sehun tak melihat kaki Jungmo atau apapun yang bergerak di depan pintu kamarnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya mendongak keatas bernafas lega, namun di detik berikutnya…

Tubuh Sehun terjungkal, memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri seraya menatap sengit kearah Jungmo yang menahan tawa hampir meledak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Jungmo sialan!" Buru-buru Sehun mengkatupkan bibirnya merutuki mulut kurang ajarnya yang berbicara sembarangan.

"Salah sendiri mengintip di balik pintu-"

Jungmo menatap datar kearah Sehun, tangannya menggenggam dua buah botol susu pisang yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kalau di depan pintu namanya bukan mengintip ta-"

Lagi, Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya yang keceplosan mengakui dirinya sedang mengintip. Dan sialnya dia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercipta pada pipi kanan kirinya.

"Maksudku itu-"

"Tidak jadi ngambeknya?" Sekarang Jungmo berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Meletakkan satu botol susu pisang diatas kepala Sehun dan merosot sampai mendarat pada pangkuan pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

"K-kenapa kau memberikan ini?" Sehun mengambil susu pisang itu seraya mengacungkannya di depan wajah Jungmo.

"Maaf soal tadi, aku _smoking weed_ dan ya… ngelantur tidak bisa mencegah-" Sehun tidak peduli, dia menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Kau memang membenciku!"

"Biasanya orang _ngefly_ itu pasti mengatakan hal yang jujur dari lubuk hatinya. Aku tau kau membenciku. Lagipula aku ini siapa? Kau hanya orang yang kebetulan kasihan padaku karena aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa dan memungut ku karena aku gelandang-"

"Mph-"

Sehun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia rasakan, jelas saja ia faham apa yang sedang terjadi. Bibir _kissable_ itu menempel tepat di belahan bibir ranumnya yang amatiran. Matanya bergerak gelisah ketika bibir diatasnya bergerak melumat, sedikit menghisapnya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan. Untuk beberapa detik Sehun berubah menjadi idiot untuk mencerna tindakan illegal tersebut. Sialnya kupu-kupu dalam perut Sehun berkata lain dan ingin membawanya terbang sebagai imbalannya.

"Berhenti mengoceh." Jungmo berdiri, menyesap susu pisang ditangannya seraya membalikan badan, melangkah sampai ambang pintu.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, setidaknya minum susu itu." Sedetik kemudian Sehun tak dapat melihat punggung kekar yang terhalang oleh pintu bercat putih di hadapannya.

"Yang tadi itu… apa?" Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum ia tersadar kemudian memeluk susu pisangnya dengan girang.

"Dia menciumku?"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku sedang tidak mimpi kan?" Sehun tau pertanyaan retoris itu sungguh tak berguna, tetapi dia hanya mencoba memastikan yang terjadi tadi adalah kenyataan yang tidak boleh ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Ha?! Dicium! Astaga!"

Sehun berguling diatas kasur, memeluk erat susu pisang itu seraya memejamkan matanya, terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Jungmo kakak angkatnya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku belum tidur, ini bukan mimpi! Oh Tuhan, apa-apaan ini?" bukan hanya semburat merah, tetapi wajah Sehun benar-benar merah sekarang. Dan Sehun merasa kurang ajar karena sekarang fantasi-fantasi liar mulai menggrayangi otaknya.

.

.

"Punyamu kecil sekali," Sehun mencibir Jongin yang mengelus miliknya memicing kearah Sehun.

"Lihat nih, punyaku besar, mulus lagi, pfttt punyamu itu apa?"

"Sialan, gini-gini kalo dihisap enak tau!"

Jongin balik mencibir, Sehun memutar tangannya pada milik Jongin seraya menjejali milik Jongin kedalam mulutnya, menjepitnya diantara belahan bibir ranumnya. Walaupun masih delapan belas tahun, bukan berarti Sehun anak polos yang hanya menghadapi pelajaran atau bergaul seperti anak SMA pada umumnya, Sehun tetaplah anak SMA yang hidup penuh dengan petualangan.

"Gimana? Enak kan?"

"Lumayan sih, enak juga, tapi agak asam." Jongin kembali memicing,

"Tapi tetap dihisap, dasar munafik,"

"Tapi _marijuana-_ nya kebanyakan goblok! Harusnya dua banding satu aja. Lu mau bikin gua _ngefly_ di pelajaran Kibum _Ssaem_?"

Masih menghisap _joint_ di tangannya, Sehun mendelik tajam kearah Jongin yang berkeksperimen gila-gilaan dengan _marijuana_ yang baru ditemukannya.

"Anjir! Udah ngambil _start_ segala komentarin _joint_ bikinan gua lagi! Iya sih _joint_ lu mulus, lebih manusiawi dari punya gua, tapi itu gak menjamin lebih enak dari punya gua kan?"

Jongin yang lebih senang di panggil Kai mengambil _joint_ karya Sehun seraya memantiknya dengan korek api, dia menghisapnya dengan kuat, menghembuskan asapnya bebas keudara. Dua anak adam itu begitu menikmati pesta _marijuana_ di atap gedung sekolah tanpa takut diketahui atau di pergoki murid lain atau staff sekolah. Toh kalaupun meraka ketahuan, semuanya akan aman dengan uang sogokan dari kantong tebal Jongin yang memang anak dari salah satu donatur sekolah tempat mereka belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hyung mu itu…" Jongin – ralat, Kai menatap penuh selidik kearahnya.

"Jungmo hyung?" Sehun menghentikan hisapannya, memicing kearah Kai yang sedang menghembuskan asap itu perlahan-lahan.

"Apa dia benar-benar memberikan _marijuana_ ini padamu? Atau kau mencuri salah satu paket miliknya? Serius dia gak sadar atau dia memberikan ini setalah puas menidurimu? Hahah."

"Brengsek! Gini-gini dia gak pernah menyentuhku tau!" Sehun berhenti menghisap seraya menghembuskan asapnya keudara. Tidak pernah menyentuh selain menciumku tempo hari, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

Kai yang masih menunggu jawaban menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bergaya seperti orang penting sambil menghisap _joint_ di tangannya dengan dramatis menghembuskan asapnya _slow motion_.

Sehun mengernyit geli melihatnya, fantasi anak SMA memang liar ya...

"Aku mencuri salah satu paketnya," Sehun menjeda, menunggu reaksi Kai,

"hebat kan?" melanjutkan dengan bangga tindakan ilegalnya itu bisa saja membawa bencana untuknya.

"Ah sial!" Kai berhenti menghisap. Berdiri sejajar menghadap Sehun seraya menatap langit yang semakin terik.

"Apa kalian sering pesta?" Sehun terbahak-bahak seraya memandang Kai seakan bertanya

 _Are you Kidding me?_

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak pernah, sudah tersentuh _marijuana_ , Kai semakin bodoh saja.

"Well, Jongin- "

"Kai! Kim Kai!" Sengit menyela, Kai tidak pernah suka dengan nama aslinya, bahkan _nametag_ yang terpasang pada kemeja seragamnya menggunakan nama Kim Kai yang kadang membuat guru yang mengabsen namanya menggeleng heran atau mengomel dalam hati setiap mereka menyebut Kim Jongin, dan dia akan selalu menyela sambil menunjuk _nametag-_ nya, mengeja nama pada _nametag_ itu agar guru yang mengabsen mengikuti ejaannya. Kim yang aneh…

"Baiklah Kai, paketnya aku titipkan padamu, jangan sampai hilang, nanti ajak Baekhyun atau Jongdae untuk pesta _marijuana_ di _Exodus,_ mengerti?"

Sehun mengerling seraya meninggalkan Kai seorang diri, hisapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan _joint_ seraya menggilasnya dengan sepatu dan berkahir dengan Sehun yang menutup pintu atap sekolah dengan santai.

Kai masih menghabiskan hisapan-hisapan terakhir sebelum sesuatu menyadarkannya.

"Dasar bedebah sialan! Sehun Oh keluarkan aku dari sini!" Jongin berusaha membuka pintu atap yang terkunci otomatis dari dalam. Ia berusaha menarik pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil. Percuma saja kalau dia meminta tolong, dan orang-orang akan menghampirinya, kemudian bertanya apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa sampai terkunci di atap sekolah? Dan apa yang dia bawa? Walaupun bisa diselesaikan atas nama besar Orang Tuanya, tetap saja efeknya akan menjadi besar untuk Kai, dan juga Sehun mungkin…

Pintu itu tidak boleh di tutup dari luar, dan Sehun menutupnya entah sengaja atau memang tidak tau bahwa pintu itu sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik, satu-satunya jalan harus ada orang dari dalam sekolah membuka pintu atap itu dan ia bisa keluar dengan cepat. Tetapi murid gila mana yang mau main-main keatap selain dia dan geng anehnya?

.

.

"Sehun, ada waktu sebentar?" Sehun mengangkat kepala sedikit pening, efek _marijuana_ hasil uji coba Kai yang berlebihan. Pria tampan itu menatap Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida, ssaem_ , ada, tentu saja ada." Sebisa mungkin Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan _ssaem_ -nya kali ini. Kibum tersenyum. Mungkin efek tiga minggu lagi semester akhir, anak-anak berlomba-lomba belajar dengan giat agar mereka naik kelas seperti yang Sehun lakukan sekarang.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, temui aku di ruang guru setelah pelajaran berakhir, bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi _ssaem,_ aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kibum terkekeh mendengar ujaran polos Sehun yang seperti anak TK kepadanya, teman-temannya pun menghadiahi Sehun dengan sorakan bahkan ada yang melempar penghapus karet kearahnya.

"Tentu, tentu kau boleh ke toilet, Sehun, tidak perlu meminta izin dariku." Setelahnya, Kibum menyudahi pelajaran hari itu seraya keluar dari kelas menuju ruang guru yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kelas 2 – E.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sedang mencuci muka mengusak matanya beberapa kali sebelum bercermin hampir terperanjat menemukan bayangan Chanyeol berefleksi dihadapannya.

"Sialan, bikin kaget saja."

Sehun mengumpat, Chanyeol terkekeh mendekati punggung Sehun dan menghimpitnya. Sehun tentu saja tidak suka dengan hal seperti ini, terlebih keadaanya di toilet sekolah, siapa saja bisa masuk dan salah faham melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu,"

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, memberikan sesuatu yang menarik untuk Sehun, dan terbukti, hal itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Kita bisa bernegosiasi kok."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat refleksi Sehun pada cermin yang menapilkan sosok Sehun yang memiliki kulit pucat semakin pucat ketika melihat sesuatu yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Aku bisa saja memberikannya kepada hyungmu atau…" Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang mendadak frustasi di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Suara itu lantang terdengar, namun ia bisa merasakan getaran dari suara yang Sehun keluarkan, kentara sekali perasaan takut, khawatir, gelisah semuanya bercampur aduk disana, dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Di _Exodus_ nanti malam?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"Temui aku di salah satu _VIP Room_ , jangan menghidar, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, tangannya meremat ujung washtafle membiarkan keran yang masih mengalirkan air dari tempatnya. Dia nampak berfikir keras. Netranya bertemu dengan netra Chanyeol yang bertatapan melalui cermin, ia mengangguk setuju sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas di belakangnya.

.

.

"Index prestasimu menurun." Kibum tampak khawatir meneliti nilai-nilai Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini menurun drastis. Walaupun Sehun kurang menguasai IPA, tapi dia tidak pernah meorosot dari angka delapan. Atau paling tidak Sehun tidak pernah bergeser dari lima besar peraih juara umum sekolah.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Kibum mengamati Sehun yang sedang meneliti nilai-nilainya yang merosot.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku memang agak kurang – ummm maksudku, akhir-akhir ini aku sering tidak mengulang pelajaran."

Pria itu jelas menampakan raut kecewa kepada Sehun. Dugaannya dikelas tadi terpatahkan tentang anak-anak yang belajar hingga larut demi mengejar prestasi, tetapi Sehun nampaknya bukan diantara salah satunya.

" _Jeosonghamnida_." Sehun merundukan kepalanya meminta maaf. Kibum mengibaskan tangan mengusir kecanggungan.

"Maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang menekanmu sampai kau sulit belajar?" Kibum mendesak, kentara sekali.

"Tidak sih, aku hanya dalam frase… bosan belajar, mungkin?" Sehun tidak tau dia bertanya kepada Kibum atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, itu wajar sih untuk anak muda sepertimu, tapi Sehun, saya mohon untuk tetap pada performamu yang stabil, oke? Saya tidak mau kehilangan satu murid unggul di sekolah ini hanya karena bosan belajar. Itu alasan orang malas."

Tidak biasanya, Kibum berbicara banyak kepada murid, setau Sehun dia adalah guru yang paling irit bercengkrama kepada murid bahkan teman sejawatnya sebagai guru.

"Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu, Sehun."

Kibum menutup buku berisi index prestasi milik Sehun seraya meletakannya di tempat Buku Index Prestasi Murid yang berjajar rapi pada yang rak yang berdiri kokoh di belakang kursi yang Kibum duduki.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya seraya mengambil ranselnya, berpamitan kepada Kibum seraya membungkuk sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan guru tersebut.

"Oh ya, Sehun…" Sehun berhenti, menoleh kepada Kibum yang tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu, Kim Jungmo." Sehun mengangguk seraya meneruskan langkah, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menoleh kearah kaca jendela ruang guru yang menampilkan Kibum sedang membereskan berkas. Sehun berfikir sekeras mungkin sungguh, ia tak bisa mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja…

'Darimana Kibum _ssaem_ mengenal Jungmo _hyung?'_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya…" Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendapati Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, mendapati teman-teman Chanyeol yang segera menyerbu kearah dia berdiri membuat kekhawatiran Sehun melonjak tajam.

"Apa yang mau kalian laku-"

"kan?" Sehun melongo tak percaya ketika mereka malah tak berbuat apa-apa selain mendorong Sehun semakin kedalam seraya menutup pintu bertuliskan VIP membuat Sehun terjebak bersama Chanyeol dalam ruangan itu hanya berdua saja.

"Duduklah-" Sehun menurut, ia duduk di bangku bermotif spiral berwarna merah terang berlawanan dengan poisisi Chanyeol duduk sekarang.

"Apa maumu?" Chanyeol menyesap martini di tangannya melirik Sehun dibalik gelas berisi martini itu seraya menyesapnya lagi sampai habis.

"Bersenang-senanglah dulu, Sehun…" Chanyeol menuangkan anggur merah kedalam gelas di hadapan Sehun, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk meminumnya menggunakan dagu.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak-anak SMA bisa masuk kedalam klub malam super rahasia ini, jawabannya adalah…

Exodus adalah klub malam dimana tidak memiliki aturan tertulis untuk usia pengunjung. Siapa saja bisa memasuki klub malam ini dengan cuma-cuma, syaratnya hanya satu. Merahasiakan keberadaan tempat ini dan tak banyak bicara soal klub malam ini kecuali orang-orang itu dapat dipercaya. Exodus bahkan memiliki forum khusus dalam Deep Web yang jarang orang awam bisa mengaksesnya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki Deep Web tanpa pengaman. Salah satunya Jongdae, hacker handal yang mampu menembus Deep Web tanpa pengaman dan berakhir baik-baik saja, tidak seperti rumor yang beredar, pengakses tanpa pengaman akan di buru mafia seluruh dunia. Nyatanya Jongdae dengan segala keahliannya mampu menembus Deep Web dan menemukan surga dunia di Seoul yang sangat tersembunyi. Disinilah surga itu… Exodus.

Jika kalian membayangkan klub malam yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah kota. Jawabannya salah besar. Exodus berada di pemukiman warga menengah kebawah. Dengan Design mirip seperti gereja tua tak terurus, orang-orang awam pasti berfikir gereja tua itu berhantu. Tetapi pengelola merawatnya dengan baik sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan warga setempat sama sekali bahwa bangunan itu sejatinya adalah sarang bagi orang-orang yang mencari tujuan kenikmatan duniawi semata.

"Ada penjual, ada pembeli kan, Sehun?" Chanyeol memilin anggur dalam wadah berlapis perak di hadapannya, memasukan anggur itu bulat-bulat kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjual apapun kepadamu." Sehun mengabaikan wine di depannya.

"Well, itu sih terserah. Aku tinggal menyebar video pesta _marijuana_ -mu dengan Jongin dan kalian akan di depak dari sekolah, tidak ada sekolah yang akan menerima siswa dengan kasus _marijuana_. Faham? _Dude_?"

"Hapus video itu, Park Sialan!"

"Beri aku imbalan!"

Sehun berdiri, menghampiri Chanyeol menyambar kerah kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol seraya menatapnya dengan bengis. Chanyeol terkekeh, tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sehun tampak begitu kusut dimatanya. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Calm down baby," Bibir Chanyeol tersungging.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun melepas cengkramannya.

"Kau fikir apalagi?"

Telunjuk Chanyeol menelusuri wajah mulus Sehun, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Sumpah demi wajah seindah porselen di hadapannya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan bertekuk lutut menyembah keindahan Sehun jika dia wanita. Wanita beraura Dewi Yunani yang membuatnya pasrah bersujud.

Matanya masih menelurusi lekuk wajah Sehun, dan jemarinya berhenti mencubit hidung bangir itu dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja menghabiskan satu malam yang panas denganmu."

"Bedebah sialan! Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau sewa hanya untuk satu malam!"

"Jadi kau ingin menghabiskan malam panas bersamaku setiap waktu? Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan kok."

Sehun menggeram, tangannya bersiap melayangkan tinjuan sebelum suara berat itu menginterupsinya.

"Oh Sehun!" Tangan Sehun melemas, tanpa menatap dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Pandangan netra Pria di ambang pintu itu sulit diartikan.

"Pulang, sekarang!"

Titahnya, dan Sehun menurut, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tak beranjak dari posisinya. Pria itu jelas menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kau…" Jungmo menatapnya dari ambang pintu, dan Chanyeol tertunduk di buatnya.

Langkah kaki itu menginterupsinya, menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Park Chanyeol," Netra monolidnya bergerak menilai. Kemudian bersiul menggoda.

"Kau tau ini belum berakhir, jangan memantik api jika tidak ingin terbakar." Setelah itu, Jungmo meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku sambil meraih pundak Sehun dan merangkulnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya setelah ini." Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan itu, sementara tangan yang beralih memeluk pinggul Sehun kini semakin erat memeluknya, membawanya menuju keluar dari surga dunia Exodus menuju neraka yang tak pernah Sehun bayangkan.

Sehun hanya bocah polos yang tersihir gemerlapnya dunia.

 **TBC**

.

Hallo kkk Akhirnya bisa update lagi.

.

Buat yang masih malu-malu buat nunjukin diri, ayo dong tunjukkan diri kalian. Aduh Bikez deh/? Yang baca FF ini Statistiknya lebih dari 114 readers, yang nongol Cuma 4 orang yang 110-nya kemana ya? Mungkin pembaca gaib kali ya *enggak deng becanda. Walaupun gak ninggalin jejak, aku bisa lihat loh pengungjung FF ini ada berapa banyakkk kkk.

.

Gak usah malu, saya gak gigit kok ~CMIW~

.

.

Mau balas Review dulu disini ya sekalian kita ngobrol2 :v

1.

"Sehun kasian banget ya hidupnya?"

Ya begitulah Sehun selalu tersakiti setiap jadi Uke. Karma does Exist, dia kan bangsat kalo jadi Seme wakakak

2.

"Bisa gak ya Sehun ama Chanyeol jadian?"

Ya tunggu ajalah perkembangannya xD

3.

"Jungmo? Yang di Viewable itu?"

Tepat sekali! Hahaha Yup itu Kim Jungmo, gitarisnya TRAX Band dari SME kok… Dan gak banyak momen sama Sehun, tapi pas di Viewable itu sweet aja gitu litany Sehun dengan malu-malu kucingnya, Jungmo yang pasrah aja mengalah demi EXO L xD

4.

Aku juga suka Sehun jadi Uke xD Suka banget kalo dia jadi pihak yang menerima/? Pokoknya Kalau ngeliat Sehun sama Trio Bangsat, aura anak manjanya langsung keluar xD

Oke deh~ See you di chapter selanjutnya…

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalin jejak yaaa~


	4. Secret Melody ch 4 (Who am i?)

_Secret Melody_

Chapter 3

 _Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jungmo, Zhou Mi, Kim Jong In, Kris, Jay Kim._

 ** _EXO TRAX SJM_** _Fict_

 _Mature Content :_ _ **Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Homophobic.**_

 _Disclaimer: This fict are belong mine. Characters are belong theirs mine._

 _Notes :_ _ **Episode ini banyak episode flashback dulu ya teman-teman ^~**_

 _Bukan untuk di contoh / di praktek-kan di kehidupan nyata._

 **DON'T BE** ** _SILENT READER_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu dengan menitipkannya? Bukankah dia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu semuanya?"_

Wanita berdarah Tiongkok itu menatap gusar kepada suaminya yang masih berdarah campuran kanada-tiongkok dalam dirinya. Netra bulatnya bergerak tak pasti mencari-cari jawaban dari pria jangkung dihadapannya.

 _"_ _Ini sudah keputusanku, setidaknya jika aku mati, kau dan dia masih ada kemungkinan aman dari incaran mereka."_

Tak puas, itu yang dia dapatkan dari jawaban suaminya. Membicarakan kematian, sepertinya Yifan tidak sadar telah membuat wanita dihadapannya berfikir Yifan tidak mencintainya bahkan tak menganggap penting buah hatinya. Seperti kematiannya akan baik-baik saja bagi wanita itu.

 _"_ _Apa kau gila? Aku tidak masalah jika kau akan menitipkanku di tempat paling terpencil sekalipun, tatapi dia…"_

Ya, diantara Yifan dan Istrinya, masih ada seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun enam bulan yang sedang menyaksikan perdebatan itu.

 _"_ _Aku akan memberinya pengertian, tenang saja."_

Kemudian helaan nafas berat terdengar, usakan rambut yang terdengar kasar memicu wanita itu semakin tak yakin dengan pertimbangan suaminya.

 _"…_ _bagaimana jika mereka mengendus keberadaan kami? Bagaimana jika… aku saja yang pergi? Kau harus melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya. Aku percaya dan yakin kau pasti bisa!"_

 _"_ _Tapi… aku-"_

Sorot tajam dari netra obsidian itu meredup.

 _"_ _Apa kau setega itu kepada kami?"_

Dia tahu ini terlalu menuntut, tetapi dia butuh jawaban yang mampu melegakan hatinya, setidaknya buat dia percaya dengan semua keputusan suaminya.

 _"_ _Tapi kau sedang mengandung bayi kita"_

Suara Yifan melemah, memberikan tatapan memohon kepada sang istri.

 _"_ _Impas kan? Kau membawa sulung, aku membawa bungsu. Bagaimana?"_

Ternyata wanita itu masih belum mau mengalah, ia ingin semuanya terlindungi, tapi sepertinya Yifan tidak mengerti, atau Yifan memiliki keputusan lain?

 _"_ _Song Qian~"_

Yifan merajuk seperti anak kecil, menenggelamkan kepadala diatas bahu sang istri, memeluk wanita itu dari samping seraya memendam wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang istri. Kalau sudah begini, Qian yakin Yifan pasti memilik alasan kuat yang dia sendiri tidak perlu tahu, dan dia mengerti akan keputusan itu. Ia menatap dalam merespon panggilan suaminya. Kemudian mengangguk seraya mengelus rambut suaminya dengan senyum tipis melengkung dari bibirnya, kemudian mengecup rambut itu dengan gemas.

"Baiklah." Dan Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _._

 _._

"Heh Sehun, kenapa jalanmu seperti anak ayam begitu?"

Sehun mendelik tajam ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap warna suara pemiliki telinga lebar dengan bibir yang tersungging keatas seolah menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Pasti habis _one night stand_ dengan pria yang menolongnya tadi malam."

Salah seorang teman Chanyeol menimpali. Sehun menarik nafas berat, ini bukan saatnya untuk merontokkan gigi-gigi kakak kelas di hadapannya. Dia seorang anak salah satu Donatur sekolah ini, yang mensponsori seragam olahraga serta alat-alat olahraga untuk sekolah yang sedang menampungnya untuk mengecam pendidikan, tidak… Sehun sudah membuat satu masalah di sekolah, dan dia tidak ingin menambah daftar masalah lain dalam dirinya.

"Tidak bodoh! Sehun kan memang budaknya Kim Jungmo, pasti setiap malam dia melayani tuannya seperti kucing kelaparan hahaha"

Dan satu lagi siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kakak kelas super tampan tapi penuh dengan masalah ini, dia anak Kepala Sekolah dan itu membuatnya bangga melakukan _bullying_ disini, mau sebanyak apapun kasusnya, dia akan selalu dilindungi. Dan yang di _bully_ pun sesegera mungkin akan di depak dari sekolah ini.

"Diam kalian berdua!"

Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah dua temannya. Tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa terintimidasi dari kedua temannya. Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa disini, hanya mantan ketua Osis serta peraih Medali Emas saat Olimpiade Matematika ketika duduk dibangku kelas dua sekitar beberapa bulan lalu.

Kepopulerannya membuat semua orang ingin ikut kedalam lingkarannya. Pintar, sexy, berkarisma, memiliki jabatan paling tinggi diantara siswa lainnya, memiliki paras tampan, pewaris sebuah perusahaan teknologi di Korea. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki _link_ dengan keluarganya? Itulah sebabnya, dua orang yang berada di samping kanan kirinya ini mau saja dijadikan kacung oleh Chanyeol, agar orang tua mereka mendapatkan koneksi untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun?

"Pergi dari hadapanku Chanyeol!"

Didunia ini memang selalu ada pengecualian. Salah satunya Sehun yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan embel-embel yang dibawa Chanyeol. Toh Sehun memang tidak mempedulikan setiap embel-embel yang di bawa oleh siswa lain. Asalkan dia bisa sekolah saja itu sudah cukup.

"Mau ku bantu?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"

Menepis tangan itu dengan keras seraya meneriaki pemuda itu dengan sengit. Sehun sangat bersifat _defense._

"Wow! Santai saja sayang, aku hanya berniat membantumu kok."

Chanyeol dengan cirri khasnya berusaha merayu Sehun untuk menerima uluran tangannya sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu Sehun kok, tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi Sehun malah meninggalkannya dengan langkah sedikit tertatih sambil memegangi pinggangnya seraya meringis membuat telinga Chanyeol linu mendengarnya.

Chanyeol panik ketika melihat langkah kaki itu sedikit limbung, dia meneriaki Sehun untuk membuat pemuda itu berhenti. Tapi Sehun yang keras kepala terus melangkah tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang dengan kepanikannya menyuruh dua temannya untuk menyusul Sehun yang kemudian ambruk di depan kelas, membuat seisi kelas heboh melihat Sehun tersungkur lemah. Dengan segera Chanyeol berlari, mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan suhu badan yang panas menuju UKS.

"Sial, merepotkan saja!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Setelah membuat Chanyeol membolos di jam ke tiga setelah Istirahat tadi dan membuatnya menunggu Sehun dengan gusar di UKS, sekarang Sehun bertanya-tanya setelah sadar ala-ala sinetron yang sering di tonton keluarganya dengan pertanyaan familiar seperti itu. Chanyeol sungguh ingin menelan Sehun hidup-hidup. Dasar anak Drama!

"Pria Brengsek itu berbuat apa kepadamu?"

Sehun meneguk liur, menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Tidak ada."

"Sehun, jangan berbohong"

Chanyeol mendekatkan posisinya, duduk di bangsal yang sama dengan posisi Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal sebagai sandaran.

"Berapa lama dia menidurimu?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan penasaran, garis wajah Sehun berubah mengeras.

"Dia tidak pernah meniduriku, berhenti berfikir bahwa aku ini jalangnya!"

"Lalu kenapa dengan kakimu?"

Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya pada kaki Sehun yang terlihat di perban, kemudian menunjuk punggung Sehun yang juga diberikan salep khusus luka bakar oleh petugas UKS tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sehun memalingkan pandangan, sial sekali jendelanya tertutup tirai.

"Kakimu lecet! Seperti di rantai, kalian mempraktekan BDSM?"

Untung saja Sehun menemukan objek yang tepat. Ia melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan mangkuk stainless bekas kompresan. Kemudian menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada wajahku?"

Chanyeol merebut selimut yang di kenakan Sehun untuk membersihkan air yang membasahi wajahnya sampai ke dada.

"Kau selalu bertanya berapa kali dia meniduriku, dan dengan kurang ajarnya membahas BDSM kepadaku, kau fikir aku ini apa?"

Sehun meremas seprei bangsal dengan geram, menatap Chanyeol menuntut menarik kata-katanya. Sumpah demi apapun, posisinya dengan Jungmo hanya sekedar adik kakak angkat, tidak lebih dari itu seperti yang dituduhkan Chanyeol padanya. Kendati memang benar Jungmo pernah menciumnya, tapi hal itu tidak berlanjut kepada hal-hal hina seperti yang Chanyeol tuduhkan padanya.

Memang Sehun termasuk anak nakal dengan pergaulannya bersama Jong In dan teman-temannya dengan usianya yang masih remaja telah mengenal Narkotika dan Club Malam, tetapi untuk Sex, sungguh Sehun belum mau menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada siapapun. Baik dia yang menjadi Dominan maupun Submisiv.

"Well, dari yang ku dengar…"

"Kau hanya mendengar dari katanya! Dia tidak seburuk itu! Bahkan jika dia memang jahat padaku, dia sudah membunuhku sejak dulu!"

Oh, Comeon… Sekarang Sehun sudah memegang bantal dan siap melempar benda empuk itu kapan saja. Chanyeol turun dari bangsal kemudian mengangkat tangannya seperti menyerahkan diri.

"Sehun, aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau sensitif sekali?"

Sekarang bantal itu benar-benar menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol beserta selimut yang Sehun bentuk seperti buntalan kemudian melempar Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk mengusir Chanyeol yang masih bertahan memunguti bantal serta selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Bercanda macam apa yang merendahkan status orang lain, Park Chanyeol? Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengembalikan bantal serta selimut ke dekat kaki Sehun, mundur secara perlahan sambil bergumam memohon permintaan maaf kepada Sehun.

"Pergi!"

Sehun mengambil bantal itu kembali, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap melemparnya lagi kepada Chanyeol.

"Sehun, maafkan aku…"

"KELUAR!"

Habis sudah, Sehun melempar bantal itu dengan keras tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang kemudian bantal itu malah dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, keluar dari UKS sambil memeluk bantal itu dengan keringat yang berhasil membuat wajahnya berminyak. Chanyeol lupa bahwa yang sedang di peluknya adalah bantal milik UKS dengan sarung lambang UKS Sekolah tercetak disana.

"Chanyeol sunbae-nim mohon kembalikan bantalnyaaa…."

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah, melongok dari jendela memastikan dirumah itu masih ada orang. Sehun menghela nafas berat sambil memegangi tasnya. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Zhou Mi bilang kau tidak masuk kelasnya lagi."

Lagi, baru pulang sekolah Jungmo sudah mengintrogasinya. Lagipula sebenarnya darimana sih hyung-nya ini mendapatkan laporan-laporan dari guru-guru yang mengajarnya di sekolah? Jungmo seperti memiliki kekuasaan disana. Tapi kekuasaan macam apa? Bahkan Sehun baru ingat, sepertinya Laoshi-nya yang bernama Zhou Mi itu cukup dekat dengan Jungmo, mengingat beberapa kali Jungmo mengatakan "Zhou Mi bilang…" tanpa embel-embel Pak Zhou Mi, atau Zhou Mi Laoshi, atau Zhou Mi Ssaem. Dan soal Kibum yang menitipkan salam kepadanya, bagaimana ia menyampaikannya? Sehun bingung, menundukkan kepalanya melewati Jungmo seraya masuk kedalam ruang tamu lengkap dengan furniturnya.

"Aku tadi ada di UKS kok, pingsan kata yang menolongku." Sehun menyerahkan resep obat dari petugas UKS yang harus di belinya di Apotek terdekat, karena obat dari UKS hanya diberikan untuk ukuran satu hari minum saja.

"Begitu. Yasudah, cepat istirahat."

Tangan kokoh itu menerima resep obat, menelitinya dengan cermat kemudian mengantongi resep obat itu pada saku jaket kulitnya.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung tolong be-"

Sehun yang hendak naik keatas kemudian menoleh, menginterupsi Jungmo untuk segera membelikan obat dari resep yang diterimanya dari UKS. Tapi bukan Jungmo namanya kalau dia tidak memotong ucapan Sehun sebelum selesai diutarakan.

"Aku tahu, tidak usah cerewet."

Sehun mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menaiki tangga, kemudian berhenti, menoleh kepada Jungmo yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan serius.

"Terimakasih…" gumamnya pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan lantai satu menuju lantai dua untuk beristirahat dikamarnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf."

Sehun menoleh ketika tangan itu berhenti mengolesi salep luka bakar pada punggungnya yang memerah. Memang judul salepnya luka bakar, tapi Sehun tidak benar-benar di bakar kok, dia hanya mengalami memar-memar pada punggungnya akibat hukuman yang kemarin baru saja dia dapatkan dari Jungmo akibat mencuri salah satu paket ganjanya, dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencicipi benda haram tersebut.

Jungmo sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun menyentuh benda-benda seperti itu, tapi toh kalau Sehun sendiri yang bandel, Jungmo hanya bisa memberikan efek jera yang sedikit keras kepada Sehun. Ya bagi Jungmo memecut punggung Sehun bukan hal yang terlalu berlebihan, mengingat ia tahu bagaimana cara memecut yang benar. Jauh sebelum itu, Jungmo pernah mengalami masa-masa dimana ia harus lumpuh berbulan-bulan karena didikan militer yang diberikan seseorang padanya. Toh akhirnya dia bisa berjalan kembali.

Jungmo bukan tidak kasihan kepada Sehun, tapi didikan militer yang melekat pada dirinya membuat dia harus mendidik Sehun seperti itu juga untuk membuat Sehun tetap pada urusan sekolah saja. Toh usianya masih terlalu dini untuk masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum, berharap Jungmo tak mengomel seperti biasa.

"Jangan membuatku marah, ini yang terakhir."

Setelah itu Jungmo kembali melanjutkan mengolesi salep pada luka ditubuh Sehun yang sedikit keungunan, ada bagian yang lecet disana. Dan Jungmo bisa mendengar Sehun meringis ketika kulit telunjuknya bertemu dengan luka tersebut.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku ini darimana? Kau mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan atau mengadopsiku dari orang tuaku? Apa aku ini berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu? Kalau iya, dimana orang tuaku sekarang? Oh ya hyung, kenapa hyung tidak mengganti namaku menjadi Kim Sehun saja seperti margamu?"

"Sudah bicaranya? Cepatlah tidur."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sehun merengut sebal setelah memakai kembali kausnya.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Jangan nakal. Cepat tidur."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur hyung."

Sehun masih sangat penasaran, dan kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hyung, kau tidak membenciku dengan sungguh-sungguh kan?"

Jungmo beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun, meletakkan salep serta obat-obat yang lain kedalam laci pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kemudian mematikan lampu utama kamar itu tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Sehun yang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Tapi Sehun harus merasa kecewa setelah jawaban yang dikeluarkan Jungmo hanya sebatas ucapan selamat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Oh Sehun."

Sungguh… Sehun ingin sekali tahu asal usul dirinya yang sebenarnya.

 _'_ _Panti Asuhan, ya?"_ Pria itu tersungging sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan diri pada bak mandi berukuran besar didalam kamarnya.

.

.

 _"_ _hey kim!"_

Seorang anak laki-laki menyapa anak laki-laki seusianya dengan tatapan _'jangan menggangguku'_ sambil meresponnya dengan gumaman pelan.

 _"_ _Suster Jeo membuatkan kami pudding, kenapa kau tak mengambil jatahmu?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _hey, ayolah, makan sedikit saja, dari kemarin kau tak makan apapun kan?"_

Anak itu menyuapi pudding cokelat kedalam mulutnya. Menatap penasaran anak yang di panggil Kim itu.

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisu kan?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan ambilkan pudding bagianmu, bagaimana?"_

Sungguh baik anak itu, tetapi ketika anak itu hendak mengambil pudding, suara anak bernama Kim itu menginterupsi, lebih tepatnya melarang untuk mengambilkan pudding jatahnya.

 _"_ _Tidak usah."_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?"_

 _"_ _Banyak tanya-"_

 _"_ _Suster Jeooooooo! Kim tidak mau makan pudding buatanmuuuu"_

Suster Jeo, gadis cantik dengan paras bak bidadari menghampiri dua anak laki-laki itu, kemudian duduk di tengah-tengahnya seraya memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Yang satu membuat Suster Jeo gemas, yang satu membuat suster Jeo mengerutkan kening heran.

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak mau makan pudding buatan suster? Aku sedih loh ada yang tidak suka pudding buatanku, mau suster suapi?"_

Setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Suster Jeo mengambil tindakan, merajuk seperti gadis tersakiti sambil merangkul bahu anak itu sambil meliriknya.

 _"_ _Tidak, terimakasih-"_

 _"_ _Kibum, tinggalkan kami berdua, kamu tidak keberatan kan?"_

Kibum mengangguk, seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Suster Jeo dengan anak irit bicara itu.

 _"_ _Oh ya, siapa namamu? Kau baru datang tadi malam kan? Kau berasal darimana?"_

Suster Jeo sangat penasaran dengan anak itu. raut wajahnya tegas, matanya bulat dengan garis monolid, bibirnya berisi kontras dengan pipinya yang tirus.

 _"_ _Kim. Kim Jungmo"_

 _"_ _Kim Jungmo ya… wah kau memiliki nama yang bagus. Setahuku Jungmo artinya_ _ **natural**_ _, dan satu lagi apa ya?"_

Suster Jeo bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara, tetapi dia tidak suka melihat anak-anak murung dan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat beban otaknya meningkat. Ia ingin anak-anak hidup dengan normal sesuai porsinya. Tetapi terkadang orang dewasa justru malah tidak mengerti dunia anak-anak. Fikiran, fantasi, hal-hal yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka. Maka dari itu terkadang untuk mendekati anak-anak dengan tipe seperti Jungmo butuh sedikit usaha untuk merangkulnya.

 _"_ _ **Pure**_ _,"_

 _"_ _Ah benar._ _ **Pure**_ _! Orang tuamu pandai memberi nama."_

Kemudian suster cantik itu mengangkat piring berisi pudding cokelat lengkap dengan vla didalamnya. Aroma cokelat yang menggugah selera itu mampu membuat orang lapar seketika. Begitupun dengan Suster Jeo sang pembuat pudding yang berusaha menelan keinginannya untuk mencicipi pudding buatannya sendiri.

 _"_ _ya, terima kasih."_

 _"_ _Oh ya, kau akan menyesal jika tidak mencicipi pudding buatanku lho! Ayo buka mulutmu…"_

Kebetulan sekali, Suster Jeo belum memakan pudding jatahnya, jadi dia menawarkan pudding itu untuk Jungmo, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga dalam posisi kelaparan, tapi toh merawat anak-anak dan memberikan mereka perhatian seperti ibu telah menjadi pilihan hidupnya. Suster Jeo rela tidak makan asal anak-anak tidak kelaparan. Masih ada makan siang, dia masih sanggup menahannya sampai jam makan siang tiba. Kalau beruntung dia akan menemuka sisa pudding buatannya didapur, jika saja tidak ada yang serakah mengambil jatah lebih.

 _"_ _Aku tidak lapar suster."_

 _"_ _Kim, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika kau tidak mau makan sedikit saja, kau akan sakit. Maka Tuhan akan sedih melihat umatnya sakit…"_

Difikir-fikir suster Jeo adalah suster yang keras kepala dan pemaksa. Tetapi caranya memaksa dengan gaya cute-nya membuat siapapun akan luluh dengannya. Lihat saja…

 _"_ _Tapi suster-"_

 _"_ _Ayo buka mulutmu… Aaaa~"_

Benar kan? Suster Jeo sangat pemaksa dan siapapun tidak sanggup melawannya. Bahkan Jungmo yang sama keras kepaalanya dengan Suster Jeo pun akhirnya membuka mulut dan menerima pudding yang disuapi oleh suster Jeo dengan sedikit terpaksa dan melahapnya malu-malu.

 _"_ _pintar!"_

Puji Suster Jeo sambil mengusak rambut Jungmo.

 _"_ _enak!"_

Jungmo refleks berseru.

 _"_ _Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan menyesal!"_

 _"_ _Aku mau lagi~"_

Akhirnya tidak perlu memaksa, Jungmo bahkan minta lagi dengan bersemangat. Suster Jeo bersuka rela menyuapi Jungmo pudding itu sampai setengah dari porsinya.

 _"_ _Ayo habiskan…"_

 _'_ _suster jeo sangat cantik'_

 _"_ _Aku tau, pasti kau sedang mengatakan kalau aku ini cantik, iya kan?"_

Suster Jeo melirik Jungmo dengan jahil.

 _"_ _Tidak"_

Ada semburat merah di pipi Jungmo, kenapa suster Jeo bisa tahu?

 _'_ _Kau seperti malaikat'_

 _"_ _Aku tahu, pasti kau bilang aku seperti malaikat, iya kan?"_

Sial, ketahuan lagi.

 _"_ _tidak juga"_

 _'_ _kau seperti ibuku'_

 _"_ _Kau bisa menganggapku ibu."_

Mengerikan, Suster Jeo tahu semua yang difikirkannya. Sebenarnya siapa Suster Jeo ini?

 _"_ _Bagiku hanya ada satu ibu di dunia ini"_

 ** _"_** ** _Seo Jeo Hyun, bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"_**

Ah, Kepala Panti Asuhan memanggil. Wanita itu memberikan satu suapan lagi sampai piringnya benar-benar kosong seraya berdiri dan menatap Jungmo yang menatapnya seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan.

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi."_

Suster Jeo tersenyum.

 _'_ _jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku.'_

 _"_ _Aku akan menemanimu lagi nanti"_

Kemudian beralih mencubit pipi Jungmo dengan gemas.

 _'_ _cepatlah kembali'_

 _"_ _Ya, terimakasih suster"_

Meremat ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Jungmo menatap punggung Suster Jeo dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Sudah baikan?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan cemas. Diantara dua puluh delapan Siswa di dalam kelas ini. Hanya tiga orang yang menyambut Sehun dan menuntun Sehun untuk menuju tempat duduknya. Bahkan Baekhyun rela mengganti tempat duduknya dengan Sehun agar Sehun tidak perlu kepanasan saat pelajaran berlangsung nanti.

"Thanks guys." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai" Dan pemuda tan itu tersenyum girang, Sehun memanggilnya Kai. Itu terdengar keren, tapi Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah saat mendengarnya.

"Hell ya! Kai? Jongin? Kai? lelucon apa yang sedang kalian buat?" dan Baekhyun tersungging melihat ekspresi **_Breakdown_** dari Jongin yang dibuat-buat.

"Hey, kebetulan sarapanku lebih. Dan tinggal kau yang belum mencicipi sarapan buatanku. Ayo pilih. Ini roti isi pisang dan susu, ini roti isi selai nanas dan ini roti isi keju dan susu-"

"Tidak Luhan, terimakasih." Luhan merengut mendapat penolakan dari Sehun padahal ia semangat sekali memamerkan kotak makan berisi roti dengan macam-macam isi didalamnya.

"Aku sudah sarapan, mungkin untuk nanti siang saja?"

Sehun sungguh tidak bermaksud menolak apalagi membuat Luhan tersinggung. Tapi dia memang sudah sarapan dengan menu yang sama, lebih berat malah. Sandwich isi bacon dengan keju serta daun salada dan timun di dalamnya, tak lupa diberikan banyak saus, Sehun memang penikmat makanan pedas.

…Tapi diluar dugaan, justru Luhan tersenyum girang ketika Sehun memberikan opsi lain.

"Iya benar! Untuk nanti siang saja!"

Jongin berseru girang. Padahal dia tidak ditawari sama sekali. Toh dia sudah mengambil jatah lebih dahulu.

"Dasar otak gratisan! Kau kan sudah dapat jatah, ini untuk Sehun!"

Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi _'jangan membuat Luhan marah_ ', Jongin benar-benar tidak peka!

"Tapi aku mau lagi Luhan!"

Jongin merajuk. Apapun itu, kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, Jongin rela merajuk seperti ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Luhan teman satu kelasnya.

"Tidak! Ini untuk Sehun, berhenti merajuk, itu terlihat menjijikan!"

Luhan segera menutup kotak bekalnya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Benar! Kau menjijikan Jongin!"

Baekhyun menimpali, muak dengan sikap Jongin yang kekanakan. Dia kan anak dari Donatur Sekolah ini. Otomatis dari keluarga kaya, tapi Jongin akan selalu berusaha untuk makanan gratis.

"Kai! Kim Kai!"

Protes Kai tak mau kalah. Dua makhluk pendek itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ribut sekali." Sehun tertawa, berusaha melerai ketiga temannya yang semakin membuat suasana kelas semakin gaduh.

"Nanti Istirahat kita makan dikantin bersama. kebetulan aku bawa bekal." Sehun mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Menunya sama, tapi milik Sehun lebih mewah isinya.

"Wah! Baiklah! Cepatlah Istirahat tiba!" Jongin bersimpuh dihadapan Sehun, seperti orang gila.

"Hell ya! Enyah kau Kim Jongin! Pelajaran satu satu belum dimulai," Luhan menjitak kepala Jongin dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Sehun Oh…" Keempat pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati Chanyeol sendirian bersandar pada ambang pintu tanpa menghalangi siswa lain yang keluar masuk kelas.

"Shit, dia mau apalagi?" Jongin berdesis. Menegakkan diri membuat dinding perlindungan untuk Sehun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan refleks membuat dinding pembatas untuk Sehun.

"Wow! Santai… aku hanya ingin berbincang dengannya kok." Kemudian Chanyeol melangkah, mendekati meja yang Sehun tempati, melerai dinding yang dibuat ketiga teman Sehun dengan mudah.

"Untuk permintaan maafku soal kemarin." Meletakkan kotak bekal diatas meja, tersenyum tipis kepada Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas diiringi dengan dering bell sekolah tanda semua siswa/i untuk memulai pelajaran pertama. Empat anak adam itu refleks menunjukkan pandangan pada punggung besar pemuda jangkung tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Sehun, biar aku yang ambil. Kali saja ini racun di dalamnya!" Jongin segera mengambil kotak bekal diatas meja, kemudian menelitinya sangat serius.

"Iya benar! Untuk Jongin saja, toh kalau Jongin yang keracunan juga tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menimpali. Luhan terkikik mendengarnya seraya memasukan kotak bekal kedalam tasnya.

"Baekhyun sialan! Kau ingin sekali aku mati, huh?"

Sehun termenung melewati lelucon-lelucon aneh yang dilontarkan teman-temannya, menerawang figur Chanyeol yang beberapa menit lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sial, aku tidak gila kan?" pekiknya membuat seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Kau tidak gila Oh Sehun, tapi kalau kau melamun terus seperti itu sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku, kau benar-benar akan gila nanti." Seisi kelas tertawa. Irene, guru wanita paling cantik itu menatap Sehun memicing, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang…" ujarnya kemudian memulai pelajaran.

 **To be Continued~**

Halloooo kembali lagi dengan Evekun disini.

Gimana Ceritanya? Makin gak jelas ya kkk

Oh Ya untuk yang Tanya Sehun sama siapa sih? Jungmo atau Chanyeol? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya.

Mau balas Review dulu yaaa

ohwillis : Hayo ada apa ya? Kkk

ChanLoveHun : sama Chan gak yaa? Liat aja deh nanti Kkk

Secute : Leh ugha ya sama Om Jungmo, dia sudah biasa dijadiin selingan di FF2 lain xD

Chanmama : Aduh greget bagian mana nih? Iyaa Jungmo gitarisnya TRAX xD

Xxx : Sehun emang nakal kok xD

shimmy kokobop: Aduh inspirasi ya? Dari mana ya? Dari MV Embrace One Soul punya TRAX. Tentang mafia-mafia gitu kan, terus jadi pengen deh buat FF tentang Mafia xD

dini : Maunya sama Chanyeol atau Jungmo? xD

psycho4pcyosh : Ini CHanhun nya udah banyak belum? xD

parksehunakim: Hayo bingunggg xD Jangan bingung ya, ntar malah ngeblank loh. xD

Dan makasih ya untuk yang udah review. Kkk ditunggu review Chapter ini ya… Aku suka banget bacain review dari kalian. Soalnya bikin aku makin semangat untuk lanjutin FF nya.

See you~


End file.
